<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Say His Name: Events in the life of Draco Malfoy by MissyJAnne85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923123">Don’t Say His Name: Events in the life of Draco Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85'>MissyJAnne85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Creepy, Gen, Horror, POV Draco Malfoy, Psychopath Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by events in the life of Draco Malfoy...whatever you do Don't Say His Name! <br/>Ask yourself...Can you survive living with a psychopath?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Say His Name: Events in the life of Draco Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><span class="u">Don’t Say His Name: Events in the life of Draco Malfoy</span>  by MissyJAnne 28/4/2020</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vs 1.</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s living in my bedroom</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s living in my bedroom</p>
<p>I ain’t got no safe space</p>
<p>I ain’t got nowhere to flee</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s living in my bedroom</p>
<p>Cause he claimed my house</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chorus/Hook:</strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say his name</p>
<p>Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh.</p>
<p>X2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vs.2</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s sitting in my living room</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s sitting in my living room</p>
<p>He manipulates my father</p>
<p>And my mother serves him tea</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s sitting in my living room</p>
<p>My new normality</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chorus/Hook:</strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say his name</p>
<p>Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh.</p>
<p>X2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vs.3</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s torturing my teacher </p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s torturing my teacher </p>
<p>He don’t like her lessons but he likes to hear her scream</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s torturing my teacher</p>
<p>And he terrifies me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chorus/Hook:</strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say his name</p>
<p>Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh.</p>
<p>X2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vs.4</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a Psychopath and he’s locked prisoners in my basement</p>
<p>There’s a Psychopath and he’s locked prisoners in my basement</p>
<p>The familiar faces are</p>
<p>Ingrained in my memory</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he’s locked prisoners in my basement</p>
<p>And I want to set them free</p>
<p>...If he doesn’t kill me</p>
<p>I hope he doesn’t kill me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chorus/Hook:</strong>
</p>
<p>Don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say, don’t say his name</p>
<p>Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh.</p>
<p>X2</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vs.5</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he wants to brand and bind me</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he wants to brand and bind me</p>
<p>If I say no he’ll kill my mother</p>
<p>My fathers reputation follows me</p>
<p>There’s a psychopath and he wants to brand and bind me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Outro:</p>
<p>I hate my destiny</p>
<p>My family's legacy</p>
<p>I hope it doesn't kill me</p>
<p>I hope he doesn’t kill m</p>
<p>Don’t say, don’t say his name</p>
<p>Shh, shh, shh</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are a few images in this piece that are not strictly cannon...but the image was too strong in my mind not to include so I hope you'll grant me a little leeway...</p>
<p>There is definitely a nod to Gospel and Traditional Spiritual Music both lyrically and melodically within the song structure of this piece... this will definitely become a hand clapping and knee slapping song.   <br/>For a further idea of what I'm going for youtube "Satan Your Kingdom Must Come Down" by Beast.<br/>Hope you like it :)</p>
<p>Once again thank you to all those who have stumbled across my lyrics. <br/>At the moment I am publishing a series to tide me over while I finish composing music to all of my work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>